Second Chance
by Lja1999
Summary: The Summer before Sixth Year, with everything he has learnt and had to deal with, Harry decide's to take a break from the magical world. Unprepared for what awaited him. Non-Slash. Rated M just in case.


**Chapter 1: Fire and Ice**

 _Hullo, LJA1999 here, with a new pet project. After reading a couple of very good stories in this little sub-genre I noticed a pattern, very few non-slash fanfics' that were complete, with some of the best appearing to be abandoned. Whilst there is nothing wrong with slash, personally it is not for me, so with my decision made this is one of two Harry Potter/Twilight fic's I plan to write over time. However, my Ashe's To Ashe's, Dust to Dust Story will still take priority and this will be update infrequently and as the muse take's me. So, one last thing before I start the show, I own nothing, not Harry Potter, not twilight, If I did I wouldn't be worried about food this week, I'm just playing in the sandbox._

 ** _#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#_**

Seattle, Washington. A dreary, rainy city, not to different to England, Harry thought with a light chuckle as he stared out the window of the small café he was sat in. He'd not been in the city long, but after Sirius's death and hearing the Prophecy, well he'd needed to get away, and where better than the other side of the world. He was pleasantly surprised when he learnt that not only could he acquire money from his vault via owl but was able to have it transferred in to "muggle" money. With surprising ease he'd booked the flight's along with everything that was needed, even he was shocked by how easy it all was, but he liked to chalk it up to Sirius and his Dad looking down on him and helping him along with his little prank against magical Britain. Thinking back, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the thought of his mum either yelling at the duo or helping.

Everyone always fought him selfless, but even he could only handle so much. He needed to get away from it all at least for a while. He would be back for September 1st, he thought to himself. He wouldn't leave them alone. Just after everything, knowing about the Prophecy, Sirius dying, Ron, Hermione and the other's getting hurt, The Ministry calling him a liar for a year and them now trying to get his help. It was too much, too crazy and he needed time away from it all. Harry still wasn't sure why of all place's he picked Seattle. It just felt as something called to him and well he didn't have any better idea's.

So here he was, sat in a café enjoying his third week in the city, and it had certainly been enjoyable. The small hotel room he'd rented whilst not the epitome of luxury was a thousand times better than his room at the Dursley's. The freedom to do whatever he wanted was incredibly well freeing, the ability to eat what he wanted and not be stifled like most summers was already doing wonder's as for once his body wouldn't have to recover once he got back to Hogwarts's from a lack of food, would be one of the best things about this excursion. However, he couldn't help but feel bad, no doubt everyone was worried about him, the Weasley's, Hermione, Lupin and Dumbledore were probably losing their minds. The fact he'd left no note, no warning, nothing probably wouldn't help. Hopefully they would forgive him and understand but he couldn't bring himself to care not truly.

But he did decide to send a letter, he remembered Mrs Figg's address and knew she would likely pass it on to Dumbledore. With that in mind he got up and walked out the door of the café the rain falling heavily all around him, soaking him almost instantly. Luckily his hotel was not too far. He walked for a little while down the main street before turning in to a nearby alley, a shortcut he'd discovered not long ago. Harry had got about halfway down the alley, when suddenly some brushed his chest and he was launched backwards. He barely had any time to comprehend what was going before his back crashed in to one of the dumpster's lining the alley a surprisingly loud crack accompanying. The physical pain wasn't too bad, not compared to some of the other situation's he had found himself in, but the emotional pain as he realised what had made the cracking noise. Reaching in to his back pocket, he felt his phoenix feather wand, his ever-faithful companion, shattered in two. Mad-Eye had said not to keep it there, and now Harry wished so much so that he hadn't. Standing shakily, Harry glanced around looking for what had caused his brief flight, seeing nothing, he began to sprint towards the nearest end of the alley, the one that he'd originally entered from, but just as he got close once more he was launched through the air. This time however he was able to make out the female form for just a second.

"Who are you?" Harry screamed as he struggled in to a kneeling position from where he had crashed in to the ground. He stood up once more, and again tried to run, but once more he was stopped, this time he slammed in to a nearby wall a cold hand around his throat. "What do you want?" He struggled out, as he looked at the auburn hair that framed her face blocking her eye's, her form unnaturally attractive the same feeling he got when he had looked at Fleur.

"Soldier's" The figure replied, her voice also unnatural, sounding sweet and musical but the hint of the monster edging her word's.

But that was the last thing Harry heard before pain became his very being.

 ** _#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#2C#_**

 _A short chapter just to get the general premise out there, I have a couple ideas for pairing but nothing truly set in stone just yet. I have as most other authors moved the timeline of Harry Potter up to better match with Twilight._

 _This story taking place for Harry during the summer before Half-Blood Prince._

 _Whilst this story take's place before Eclipse for the Twilight character's._

 _If you'd like to suggest a pairing or just like the premise, remember to review, it's what motivates me._

 _Until Next time_

 _LJA1999 signing off_

 _-End of Line-_


End file.
